


Stumbling Into Shadows

by CreepyReapers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Porn Without Plot, Reader is Sassy, Smut, Voice Kink, first smut writing ever, i wrote fuck a whole bunch of times, reader is a talon agent, reaper is a tease, so there is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyReapers/pseuds/CreepyReapers
Summary: Talon's out celebrating their small victory against Overwatch, leaving not a soul behind except you. You take this opportunity to break all the rules and scope out Commands living quarters. You stumble upon Reaper who decides he's going to break all the rules with you.





	Stumbling Into Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut fic!! *throws confetti* It started as a challenge to push myself out of my comfort zone and suddenly it was quite a few pages long, oops. Sorry if there are inconsistencies, or repetitive verbiage. Also sorry that I have the reader talk so much, I don't mean to cast them in a certain light but it was for the sake of plot (what plot). I hope you enjoy it!!

_ Clink _

 

The gauntlet of your armor hits the floor with such force to your tired mind it sounds like a gunshot. You wince at the sound as you begin to peel away the remaining pieces. Oh, gunshots, right - that was over now that you were safely back at Talon Headquarters... but the blood was everywhere as it coated the fabric of your battlegear, the pain in your side telling you some of it is definitely yours. Good ole Talon, shit pay but the firefights were always good.

 

“But you should’ve seen the other guy.” you chuckle to yourself, assessing the damage. It’s minor, thank the stars. You check in with the medic whom patches you up quickly, it seems others weren’t as lucky as you are rushed out of the small medbay at Talon base. 

 

Your commander-if you’d call the gun-toting death machine named Reaper that- had been quick to depart from the squad once you’d returned from a somewhat small victory against Morrison and his team, leaving Widowmaker to the aftermath. It seemed he never tire of hearing her hiss as he delegated all the less adrenaline filled parts of the job to her, chuckling darkly as he swept out of the room.

 

Sometimes the man was a straight up pain in the ass. But you couldn’t resist liking him, his broody demeanor. What was even worse was you couldn’t stop  _ thinking _ about him. The way he watched quietly during debriefs, arms crossed and eyes sweeping the room from his dark corner behind that bone white mask. You always swore you could feel his eyes linger on you a little longer (desperate thinking, really.), the hairs on your back standing on edge - desperately trying to listen to the debriefing officer but instead losing to the thought of him pushing you against a wall and ravaging you. The room always seemed so much hotter when he entered. 

 

And the  _ missions _ ! Seeing his broad shoulders leading the hunt, shotguns at the ready, voice low and dark as he took charge. You were wet just thinking about it ,wondering if maybe he was the same in bed. This, of course, hadn’t been the first time you’d thought about it. Unfortunately, using your boss as your fantasy material would make private moments between you two all the more awkward. But you handled it with such bravado he hardly ever seemed to notice. 

 

“ _Bonjour_.” 

 

The very sultry voice of Widowmaker yanked you out of your thoughts. You hadn’t even noticed the sniper as you were walking down the hall to the barracks. You returned the greeting almost suspiciously. Widowmaker stopped for no one.

 

“We are celebrating our  _ magnifique _ triumph. Drinks at the bar in one hour.” Her french accent drawled as her yellow eyes shone with such pride ,”Won’t you join us, Agent?” . It didn’t happen very often that Talon pulled one over on Overwatch, but when they did...oh holy hell did they like to drink till they almost forgot it happened.

 

“No thanks, not tonight. Loss of blood”  _ Liar.  _ “And I’m starving and know better than to go up against you on an empty stomach.” Widowmakers lips twisted into an evil grin , “Matching you shot for shot is probably the worst fucking mistake I’ve ever made” you said through a forced laugh, although your stomach churned at the memory. Neither of you were very good at knowing when to back down. Though her being pretty much dead did give her one hell of an advantage. 

 

“ _Mon dieu_ , I can’t believe you even remember that.” she said through a chuckle. “You did very well today, Agent. Talon is lucky to have you.” 

 

There was a long awkward pause and Widowmaker turned to take her leave before stopping for half a beat and turning to face you again, “Don't… ever repeat that.” 

 

You gave a salute that was more sarcastic than ceremonial which actually made her laugh as she stepped off down the hall. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Score,  _ you thought. The whole damn dining area was empty, leaving you to eat in peace. Your side was still a little tender so your casuals were definitely out of the question, opting for gym clothes in their stead. They were comfy, but tight.  _ Just in case, _ you had told yourself.

 

You ate one of the lousy meals provided and decided to wander about for a bit. Seemingly the entire base had left to celebrate. It had been one of the only times you’d seen the base so extremely quiet. You walked through the lower barracks and towards the upper floor, curious what commands living quarters were like. Any other time you’d get slapped with lavatory detail if you were caught on this level. But tonight seemed like the perfect night to break all the rules.

 

You were halfway down the hall when you came to a complete stop , registering something that took you far too long to, “Just in case??” you hear yourself say in a whisper like a curse. “You’re an idiot, y/n. What the hell would you possibly expec--” 

 

You immediately stop your train of thought when you hear a groan two doors down. Your heart is beating in your chest as adrenaline shoots through you for what has felt like the twentieth time today.  _ Shit , SHHHIT I am so screwed if I get caught up here.  _ You think to yourself, working up a battle plan. Maybe if you pretended to pass out you could get out of scrubbing toilets. 

 

The groan made its way out from the room again and you start to worry. _ Are they hurt?  _ You wonder as you step a bit closer. 

 

It’s a males voice, obviously staggered breath with such a timbre it rocks your whole body even though you’re so far away. 

 

_ Just turn around and leave,  _ your whole being screamed. But if the person in there really was hurt, who else would be there to help? You decide to walk by just to be sure. You’d never be able to live with yourself if you’d found out one of your superiors died and hadn’t even tried to help.  _ Plus, could be time for that bonus I’ve been hoping for! _

 

You take in a deep breath and walked by with the lightest footsteps you could manage. There was no light under the door, you observed. Two steps past the door and nearly in the clear when you swore you heard your name mixed in with a groan.

 

Every fiber in your body went into overdrive. Someone needed your help! You jumped to a conclusion, not even questioning how they’d managed to tell out of the 300+ personnel you were the one to walk by. Jumping for the door handle you enter into the darkness.

 

Your eyes adjusted slowly, it was painful how long you thought you’d stood there for- in reality it was merely seconds. Once your eyes adjusted you realize someone was definitely  _ not  _ dying.

 

Reaper,  _ the _ Reaper - Your commander sat on his bed, boots scuffing the metal floor beneath his feet, fully decked out in his armor and clothes still, his thick cock in one of his large hands, a clawed gauntlet laying in the ruffled sheets beside him.

 

“O-oh.” You manage, just barely. The bone white mask watches you , your cheeks turning a dark shade of red. 

 

He stopped his menstrations, calculating coldly. 

 

_ Oh Please don’t fucking stop ,  _ you thought as your knees grew weak. Was this actually happening?!

 

And as if Reaper could read your mind, he continued to pleasure himself , your name escaping his lips in a moan that felt like hot wax dripping down your spine and pooling within you. “Shut the door.” He ordered. You closed the door so quickly it nearly slammed. He chuckled darkly, like he does when he knows he hit a nerve. And holy hell was he right on that one. 

 

He continued to rut against his hand, hips bucking slightly. Reaper was teasing you, letting you watch him but giving no indication that you should join. He seemed perfectly content just letting you watch. 

 

“Fuck.” You manage finally in shaky lust and he lets out a signature chuckle once again. 

 

“That’s what you’d love to do right now, wouldn’t you, Agent?” He continues to stroke himself, maybe even a bit harder as he speaks , “You’d love for me to fuck you with my thick cock.” his gravelly voice strikes you in all the right places. He was clearly enjoying teasing you. 

 

“Agent?” you say coyly, letting all the right tones in your voice hit him , “You were just moaning my name earlier, or was that just teasing me as well?” he doesn’t say anything but you can feel his stare as your hair stands on end, your body almost screaming for him to take you. Even still you maintain whatever composure you have left as you speak, “Maybe you’re the one who’s desperate to bend me over and fuck my brains out. Mhmm, Reaper?” 

 

He growls, but doesn’t stop. His hips now bucking in obvious need. “Get over here. Now.” he says in that smokey voice you can’t help but obey. He is your boss after all. 

 

You walk over to him slowly, teasing him in the way that you walk - as if you have all the time in the world. This elicits another growl from him and you feel yourself practically soaked. _ There’s no way this is a dream, it’s too damn good. _

 

You reach him finally, close enough to smell him- a mix of gunpowder and his cologne. God, it’s an intoxicating smell. His breathing is unbelievably steady with the way he thrusts into his own hand, almost languidly. His member is so much thicker than you’d ever imagined and you become giddy with want. 

 

“You’re such a smartmouth, Agent. Is there anything else that mouth is good for?” He says huskily but as if he already knows the answer.

 

You’re between smart-mouthing him again or just putting your money-well- where your mouth is. At this point you don’t want him finishing and just kicking you out so you grab his other hand and remove the other gauntlet with razor sharp claws. His bare hand is pale in contrast with the black that had just been around it. You bring his index finger to your lips and lick and you could hear the intake of breath. You brought his finger in deeper and lavishly sucked on his digit.  The effect is just what you’d hoped, he moaned “Fuck.” and through his mask it sounded all the more sexy.

 

He slowly pulled your mouth open with the same finger and inserted a second one. You moaned, loving how much he had gotten into it, wrapping your lips around both fingers now. You hadn’t even noticed the absence of the sound of his hand against his cock when you felt something in between your thighs.

 

His index finger rubbed against your soaked pants and as you moaned again he let out a small laugh, “So wet, Agent.” His other fingers left your mouth and grabbed your ass, bringing you close to him , “You’d do anything for your Commander, wouldn’t you?” he says almost sweetly.

 

Compteley past being cocky and to the point of losing your damn mind you nod , scared the words would come out shakey as he expertly rubs your clit. He clicks his tounge behind the mask as he watches you bite back moans, “I didn’t hear an answer,  _ Agent _ .”

 

“Yes.” You manage. 

 

He chuckles once again, “ yes, what?”. 

 

Reaper uses two fingers , his opposite hand giving you ass a good squeeze trying to draw the words out of you, “Y-yes, Commander.” you manage to finally vocalize.

 

He pulls back at your answer and you whimper as the heat that was building up quickly dissipates. His hand returns to his cock, the other palm against the bed to brace himself, “Down on your knees.” He orders again. 

 

You oblige happily. 

 

He tries to look nonchalant and you guess it’s kinda hard to tell with the mask on and everything. But his breath seems thicker as you finally settle between his legs and look up at him. 

 

He’s still fully clothed except for his exposed member and hips and that sends a shiver down your spine. You take this chance to nibble at his hip bone. There’s a sharp intake from Reaper as you wrap your hand around his pulsing cock. Between your ministrations of biting his hipbone, inner thighs and slowly sliding your hand up and down his huge dick he lets out another languid moan. 

 

“Y/N…” Reaper manages, and for the first time since opening the door into his room by mistake it sounds like pure ecstasy instead of a command. 

 

You smile , lips still touching the protrusion of his hip. You look up to see him watching-still through his mask- and you can feel his eyes bore into you. 

 

“Again.” you order Reaper with a voice lined in silver, he nearly jumps at the command. Reaper never took orders... But then again tonight was about breaking all the rules.

 

The man before you still sat perplexed. It was your turn to chuckle this time, running your tongue up the length of his member as incentive, making him bite back a curse under his breath. 

 

“Say it. Again.” you punctuate each word with such confidence you swear he felt even harder in your hand. 

 

“Y/N…” He says in that smokey timbre again, his fingers finding their way through your hair, urging you closer. 

 

You reward him by taking the tip of his wonderful cock inside your mouth and sucking lightly before letting it go with a resounding pop. The noises escaping him were like nothing you’d heard before and you were dying  to hear more. You returned again, taking more of him into your mouth, you cheeks hollowing, working your hand and bobbing your head. More noises escaped the man you knew so well as a Killer- as your commander. The silent shadow that barely ever uttered a word and now he groaned and cursed at every flick of your tongue. You loved it.  _ To hell with a pay raise _ , you thought, _ this is so much better.  _

 

Soon his hips were bucking against your hot mouth, the hand in your hair pulled you further onto his thick length and you moaned. “You feel...So...fucking good.” Is all he could manage as you sucked with reckless abandon, the baritone in his voice making your core ache. 

 

Slowly you removed your hand from his thigh towards your aching core, begging for some sort of pressure. You worked yourself slowly, loving how he seemed to notice immediately and watched you intently. This made you moan again around his cock and Reapers head fell back. 

 

His hips moved faster, the hand in your hair guided you along his length, saliva made it’s way down your chin as he spoke between clenched teeth, “You’re going to make me come.” he drawled , enjoying the way you looked with your lips wrapped around his cock. You whined with want, working him with a renewed vigor. The vibrations in your throat was all Reaper needed as he came in your mouth. You swallowed it greedley, your fingers still trying to work to your own release. 

 

Reaper pulled out of your mouth with a loud pop and a moan that caught in his throat as you used your tongue to lick up anything that remained of his seed , “You clean up nicely,  _ Agent. _ ”. 

 

You were sure if you’d try to answer it would come out as desperate pleas for him to do something- anything to relieve this fire in you. For an instant you feared he’d kick you out, the thought of defeat as you slumped back to your dark room - at least there wouldn’t be anyone to see your walk of shame.

 

Reyes was zipping his pants back up now and replacing his gauntlets as you continued to find your release. You let out a small moan that grabbed his attention from his current task of adjusting the last glove.  You looked up into those dark caverns where beneath it his eyes watched your every move and you knew then he wasn’t done with you.

 

Reapers tongue clicked again, a tinny _ tsk tsk _ noise as if he were the teacher that had just caught his student stepping out of line “You’re such a dirty girl.” he said in what seemed genuine disappointment at first but a more sultry tone took hold, “Playing with yourself as you sucked off your Commander. Seems someone could learn to be more patient.”. 

 

Before you’re allowed to answer a cold feeling ghosts across your bare ankle and it makes you whine with pleasure. It coils around one ankle, then the other. The black mist makes its way to your wrists and binds them together across your chest, leaving you still wanting release. You curse him under your breath for leaving you hanging once again but your breath hitches when you feel the cold tendrils snake up your form fitting shirt, wrapping around one of your breasts. The cold makes your nipples harden as you gasp , trying to lean into the touch , head thrown back with eyes closed.

 

“Someone’s horny.” the voice says cooly, a wisp of smoke graces your slit making you almost jump from touch alone. There’s a resounding mhmm in Reaper’s voice as the form solidifies at your clit, rubbing circles. You are so incredibly sensitive from repeated denials and he can see it. You whimper as the mist applies more pressure to your sensitive spots , “Reaper…” you moan, biting your lower lip. He seems to like the look on you as he doesn’t reply immediately. 

 

“Agent.” he says finally. 

 

“P-please.”

 

He chuckles again and cocks his head to the side as if he were clueless, “What do you want me to do?”

 

“You know….” you suddenly feel small, the pleasure wracking through you was amazing, but not enough to give you what you needed.

 

“”What do you want me to do _ to you _ .” He repeats devilishly, you could definitely hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. 

 

“I-I…”

 

“Time’s ticking.” He adds, crossing his arms across his broad chest and tapping his arm impatiently as if he had about a million things more interesting to do at this very moment.

 

“I want you to throw me on the bed and pull my clothes off- fuck - rip them off if you want and fuck me with your tongue until I scream your name.” 

 

He growls low, the mist now departing from your body except from your wrists and ankles. It lifts you up effortlessly into a standing position, hovering a few inches off the ground with your arms above your head. Reaper walks around you once, as if inspecting you before his left hand finds his way to your ass and palming it , his large hand kneading slowly.

 

“It would be a shame to rip these off…” He says into the crook of your neck, his other hand riding up your shirt and finding its way under your bra. The talons of his gloves should scare you, but it only excites you more. The cold metal of his thumb plays with your nipple, “Your ass looks so amazing in these, I can’t help but stare when you walk past.” He plays with the band of your pants and you are completely giddy with the idea of Reaper checking you out and made a mental note to definitely wear these more often. Somewhere in your haze he’d removed his glove and slid his hand past your waistband. You sighed as his fingers reached your soaked underwear, index and middle finger tracing lazy circles around your sex. I

 

“Fuck, Agent. You’re so wet...” he rumbles, his fingers working faster as you pant into his ear. His greedy hands quickly find their way around the corners of your underwear and are now making lewd noises as his fingers dip into you, massaging your clit. You try to grind your hips into his hand but find by being suspended in midair gives you no leverage. He chuckles darkly again and he feels you tighten around his fingers, urging him to increase his speed, “You love the sound of my voice,  don’t you, Agent?” you nod through a moan and he continues , “You’d love it even more if i told you everything I wanted to do to you.”. You whimper as he slips his fingers deeper into your dripping core, his thumb on his other hand stil tracing circles around your hardened nipple. 

 

“..but I won’t” is all he adds before the mist disperses from your body, Reaper grabbing your waist and flings you onto the bed. Before you can protest being hung out to dry AGAIN he’s on top of you, his breath heavy against your ear as he presses against your body. You can feel his erection as he ruts against you, his wonderful thighs spreading yours. 

 

His voice becomes less tinny and you realize he’s pulled back his mask to expose just his lips and nose. You marvel at the chiseled jaw under the black expanse of beard that obscures a devilish grin that quickly makes it’s way towards your neck. He bites softly at first, testing the waters. Your hips react automatically as you push back into his and he chuckles into your skin, moving up to bite your jawline. Quickly and all at once his lips are on yours, it’s a deep kiss that nearly threw you off guard but you reciprocate gladly. His tongue slips into your mouth, his erection pressing up tretriously against your slit. 

 

Reaper pulls himself from you and you hastily catch your breath as he kneels over you, hips still bucking against your own. Both large hands slip under your shirt, pulling it just above your breasts to show off your bra. There’s a gravely sigh of approval as he snaps the front with incredible ease. 

 

“H-hey!” you say through your cloudy haze but before you can protest further his hands and mouth are on you again, one hand around your left breast, his index and thumb pulling lightly at your nipple, mouth around the other. His teasing tongue traces lazy circles. He groans at the sounds that he pulls from your body that makes you wrap your legs around his waist.. 

 

After a few minutes Reaper moves down slowly, removing your pants in the process. He discards them on the ground and grabs your hips ,dragging you to the edge of the bed. He lowers himself to kneel between your legs and you let out a small whimper when you feel the heat of his breath against your entrance. 

 

He presses his lips against yours, sensation muffled by the cloth of your underwear. His tongue runs against the fabric and he lets out a soft moan that sends all the right vibrations , your hand shooting to the back of his head to urge him further. 

 

He looks up at you , eyes still covered by his mask. He smiles a toothy grin that sent such a well of emotions you weren’t sure if you should be more scared or turned on. 

 

“None of that…” Reaper says huskily, wisps of smoke forming off his body. The familiar

tendrils snaked their way up your body and wrapped around your arms, hoisting them above your head. Knowing you were perfectly defenseless he continued his attack. 

 

He really is the same in bed as on the battlefield. An asshole... But a talented asshole, in more ways than one.

 

Fingers pushed the fabric from your glistening entrance. His tongue meets your flesh and your body jerks in surprise, thighs pressing against his head. He growls lowly and he continues consentrating on your slit with his tongue, pulling gasps and moans from your lips, the sounds ripping through the silence of the base. 

 

Your commander takes one of your legs and positions it over a broad shoulder and you watch in amazement as he ravages your pussy with his experienced tongue. He switches between sucking and licking and you are halfway to losing your mind, screaming loudly when he pulls back slightly. 

 

_ Fucker _ , you think. 

 

“There’s no one here to hear you scream. Tell me how good it is. “ god you fucking love that voice of his. 

 

He continues his onslaught with twice the vigor as he also slips a finger into you, knuckle deep before pulling out and then back in. The constant rhythm makes your hips buck and you moan his name so loudly you were sure if there were anyone around they could hear you all the way down the hall. Your outburst seemed to have really turned him on, his breathing now heavy as he speeds up his ministrations with both tongue and finger. Now adding a second finger and you feel the wave cresting within you. He must have as well because now he’s working harder, sucking at your clit while fucking you with his large fingers and you feel the sparks behind your eyes as you tense up and moan his name loudly. You ride the wave as he still continues to eat you out, muscles tensing. You finally relax and he pulls out of you, standing at full height. 

 

You watch him through lidded eyes, the aftershock still pulsing through you. He licks his fingers and smiles, your slick still coating his lips, “You taste so good, I could do that all night.”. 

 

Gabriel really liked all the dirty talk and you really loved hearing how absolutely into it he was. You could already feel arousal returning to you. The tendrils that kept your arms in place slowly dissipated which allowed you to move up the bed. 

 

Reaper followed you quickly, removing belts and unbuttoning his pants as he went. He’d pulled the mask over his face once again and you’d half hoped he’d just gotten rid of it by now. It seemed he was intent on keeping most clothes on tonight which was fine by you- just another fantasy turned reality. This was reality, right?

 

There was something incredibly dirty about Reaper being fully clothed while you only remained in your underwear and that jump started you once again. Your fingers found in between your legs, working yourself slowly as he unfastened his pants, his throbbing member springing free as he watched you pleasure yourself in his absence. 

 

“That's it.” he said through a groan, gripping his own cock as he watched, pumping himself slowly , “show me how bad you need it.”

 

You worked in tandem with your breaths, fingers knowing all the right places to hit, you spent enough lonely nights in your room imagining how good it would be to fuck Reaper to know. 

 

“please…” you pleaded the masked man. 

 

Reaper bent over you, watching with those dark pits for eyes as you rubbed your swollen clit, begging for him to finally fill you with his cock. He loved it and you could tell, the blush speckling your cheeks as he positioned himself between your legs. You inhaled sharply as his grip around your waist so strongly held you in place. 

 

His cock rubbed against your entrance. He gripped your panties with one hand to keep them out of the way so he could have his way with you, “you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to fuck you, agent.” he let out a gravely moan as the tip of his cock prodded at your entrance before his shaft rubbed against it, teasing you still. 

 

“oh I think I have an Idea.” you managed to say back through moans. 

 

He laughs and again, his head is at your entrance, teasing your aching core. You grip the headboard and bite back another moan. 

 

“fuuuck, I need you Reaper.” you finally almost yell, “I need you to fuck me so fucking hard the whole base can hear me. Fuck me please, any way you want!”. 

 

He seems surprised at first  “...Any way I want?” he asks , peaking his interest.

 

“Any way you want, big guy” you reiterate with a slight coaxing of your hips against his member.

 

“It's a deal” he snickers darkly before pushing his thick cock into your wet entrance. You almost scream from finally receiving the pleasure you craved for so long, his thick member pushing all the way inside you as you feel it fill you completely.. He doesn't give you time to adjust before he’s fucking you senseless, hips bucking into yours, the lewd noises from your wetness makes you tighten up. You're moaning and panting as he continuously  hits your weak spot. Reaper’s breathing a bit harder too, more from arousal than the actual act. He moans when he hits a particular sweet spot that makes your eager pussy tighten around his thickness. 

 

“I want you, Reaper. I need you so bad.” you say in a whine through the haze of lust the man in the mask has thrown you into. 

 

As if something sparked he growled like a madman, now rutting into you with full force, the lewdness of your actions now louder than ever as he gripped your waist. You imagine you talking dirty must have caused it. 

 

“You're so thick, baby. You're going to make me come” you moan out again. 

 

That set him off as he pulled all the way out of your hot center before surging back in. You moan out his name in a loud cry as he continues to pull out and back in, his delicious thick cock hitting you in all the right places that you feel the beginning of your climax take hold. He must have sensed this as he pulled the mask back to reveal his teeth again, biting down on your shoulder. His hips continue to snap into yours, his mouth making its way to your ear, “you're so tight. I can't wait to come In your wet little pussy. I hope you're ready, it's going to be a long night.” Reaper moaned before returning to full assault and that along with dirty talk was enough for you to climax. You gripped the headboard as it shook through you, mouth open and a scream of pleasure searing through you. Reaper continued to fuck you even as you rambled through your ecstacy, groaning when you became especially tight at your peak. 

 

You began to float down from your climax, Reaper had calmed down but only just by a little. When you lay bonelessly on his bed he pulled out, hand once again on his cock and watched you, still hungry for more. 

 

“Now it's time to make good on that deal.” he said huskily. 

 

Before you could ask when said deal was made you’re transported against the wall, knees buckling from the sudden task of standing, cheek pressed against the cold hard surface. Reaper loomed behind you, tendrils of smoke disappearing. Guess that solved how you got here so quick. 

 

Reaper was already steadily working his way back into you, bending you over by force in order to hit the right spot. Something about his hand on the nape of your neck and hip made you hot all over, the sheer strength he possessed as he held you against the wall- defenseless.  His cock was buried deep in your heat, his hips snapping into yours after every time he slowly pulled out, his breath ragged against your back. 

 

Outside the room you could hear the echo of footsteps along with an inebriated conversation. Seems most of the Talon personnel had returned from the bar and you cursed through your moans. 

 

“You’d hate for them to hear you.” Reaper rasped low against your ear, moving his hand that held your hair to your clit, rubbing precise circles, “Hate to hear you scream while your commander fucks your brains out. Bending you over and having his way with you… Isn’t that right?” You bite back a moan and Reaper ruts into you even harder, his huge cock reaching your weak spot. 

 

“You’ve came so many times for me already...and yet you’re still so eager , agent.” He now has the hand that was on your hip braced against the wall for more leverage, the footfalls in the hall now growing louder. You tighten up around his thick cock and he lets out a groan filled with lust, speeding up faster ,”Ahh, so you _do_ like that, huh? The thought of everyone knowing I’ve taken you.”. 

 

You push back against him and he nearly sighs when your friction fights with his, making everything feel all the more powerful. You weren’t going to lie the fact he was still fucking you even though there was someone just outside the room was making you incredibly horny. Even more the fact he wanted them to hear you.

 

“Say it.” He said through clenched teeth, his cock now driving into your hot core, the sound of your ass and his hips joining repeatedly filling the room as his movements became more and more erratic, “Say my name.”. Your breathing hitched and back arched as you came closer to your climax, “Reaper!” you cried out, barely louder than a whisper. His tempo was now feverish and the hand that rubbed your clit  slapped you across the ass before palming it for good measure. You let out a loud cry in both shock and excitement, “Reaper!!” you cried out louder than before and the footsteps had stopped outside the door altogether- the conversation now completely gone. 

 

You blushed madly as Reaper kissed your neck almost sweetly, “Nice try, but that’s not my name.” his breath hot against your ear and neck.

 

He slapped your ass again with his large hand, still fucking you hard. He loved watching his cock buried in you and it took all he had not to match your loud panting at moans. He was so very close now as your wetness choked his cock, coated in your slick. “Say. it.” He managed , this time more commanding. 

 

“GABRIEL!” you finally yell, your orgasm rocketing through you as he continued with renewed vigor , like a crazed madman who could only remedy his insanity by fucking your brains out. 

 

“Again.” He ordered again and you obliged gladly. The voices outside had picked back up in low whispers but you were far too gone to care. 

His rhythm was now becoming more and more sporadic , your hips bucking against his own and you once again tigtened yourself around him, his hand now returning to your clit . You came again, clamping around him and screaming through your ecstacy. He loved the sound as he moaned louder, dropping the macho facade. It was hot how he moaned and cursed under his breath, “I’m going to come.” his smokey timbre rumbled a warning in your ear in pants , you pushed against Reapers hips and he grabbed your hips burying himself to the hilt. He choked out your name before biting your neck as he came, his seed filling you. 

 

You both stood there for a few quiet moments, both breathing hard into the expanse of darkness. The footsteps continued down the hall at a quick pace. 

 

Reaper pulled out, watching you lean into wall as you tried to catch your breath, filled with his cum. He chuckled darkly, the one he makes when he knows he’s got you right where he wants you. “Now should I make you walk back to your room, or keep you here a few more hours?” 

 

Through catching your breath you look back at him, mask donned and watching you still, “Formally request that latter , sir.”

 

“Ohh.” he said through the baritone rumble, “I like that. Maybe don’t drop the sir next time I have you bent over.”. 

 

“Yes  _ sir _ .” 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And alarm is going off somewhere in the distance.

 

Bright. It’s so damn bright. You try to shield your eyes from the incoming light but as sleep starts to fade you sit upright in a shock. You look around quickly , assessing the area. You were alone in your room. Had it been a dream? You sigh and sink back in bed. If it was a dream it had been an incredibly vivid one. You rub the bridge of your nose with your hand and reach for water on the nightstand. There’s a piece of parchment that catches your eye propped up against the glass. You blink, then read the note carefully:

 

_ I dropped you off here last night after our bit of fun. Meet me in my office later, that’s an order.  _

 

_ -Reyes _

 

You smile a wide , ridiculous smile. 


End file.
